Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by mtd4417
Summary: Tony and Ziva are getting ready to spend their very first Christmas together, and Tony surprises her with a vacation for the two of them. But, he has an even bigger surprise up his sleeve. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've decided to do a 10-chapter Christmas-related TIVA story. This does not mean I'm neglecting "Blessed" or "Memory Lane" because I am, in fact, writing a lot for both of them right now. I thought this would be a fun, cute story, and I hope you all think so as well! Here's chapter 1! 

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

"Yes, this is Anthony DiNozzo, and I'm calling to confirm my reservation from December twenty-second through the twenty-sixth," Tony said into his phone to the receptionist on the other line. "Okay, thank you very much...Uh huh...Happy holidays to you too...Bye."

"Who was on the phone?" Ziva asked, entering the bedroom.

"No one important," Tony replied. Ziva shot him a questioning glance to which Tony shrugged and looked away from her. Ziva laughed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why are you being so secretive?" she asked.

"You wouldn't want me to ruin your surprise, now would you?" Tony countered. "Besides, it's too close to Christmas for you to be asking questions." Ziva gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before returning to getting ready for work.

Tony and Ziva had been exclusively dating for almost a year, and this would be their first Christmas together. They began dating on New Years Day, and Ziva had moved into Tony's apartment over the summer. To some people, it may appear that the two of them had moved too quickly, but after many years of romantic and sexual tension, flirting, and crushing on each other, their decision to become a couple had been delayed far too long. To both of their surprise, Gibbs had supported the decision despite his famous Rule 12, saying that there is an exception to every rule. Tony and Ziva were thrilled to have his blessing.

"Ready?" Ziva asked, exiting the bathroom. Tony nodded and the two of them left for work.

A few hours into the work day, the team was growing restless because there was no case to work on. Tony caught himself staring out the window at the freely falling snow, reminding him that Christmas was approaching. That gave him butterflies because this was going to be a big Christmas for him and Ziva. He was so excited, and he was trying hard to keep what he had planned a secret from his girlfriend. Tony knew that Ziva would love it; she had loved all of his surprises so far in their relationship.

Tony was brought back to reality when Ziva stood from her desk, excusing herself and heading toward the restroom. He used this opportunity to leave his desk as well and head toward Abby's lab, telling Gibbs and McGee he had to discuss something with her, which wasn't a lie at all.

Upon entering Abby's lab, Tony was greeted with music, but not the typical hard rock music of the lab. Abby was listening to a rock version of Christmas carols. Looking around, Tony couldn't help but smile at the Christmas lights and decorations, and when Abby appeared in front of him, she was dawning her own Santa hat.

"Happy holidays!" she exclaimed and offered Tony a big hug.

"Happy holidays, Abbs," Tony replied. "You're very festive."

"Of course!" Abby exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Tony shrugged and smiled at the scientist's holiday cheer. "Anyway, what can I do for you? Is there a case?"

"No," Tony replied, shaking his head. "I'm here on a personal matter today."

"Oh?" Abby asked, concern crossing her face as she turned her music down.

"It's about Ziva and I," Tony began.

"What is it?" Abby inquired, the concern growing.

"It's nothing bad," Tony assured her quickly. "It's actually...the exact opposite." Abby studied Tony's face for a minute before a huge grin crossed her face.

"Are you having a baby?" she asked.

"No!" Tony responded. "Not yet."

"What is it?" Abby asked, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. Tony sighed.

"This is mine and Ziva's first Christmas together, and I thought I'd surprise her by taking her on a nice vacation," Tony explained.

"Ooh, a vacation?" Abby repeated.

"Yes. We've already both been approved for the time off," Tony said. "I just haven't told Ziva exactly why."

"Well will you tell me?" Abby pleaded. Tony chuckled at her excitement.

"I've rented a cabin in Tennessee for us from the twenty-second through the twenty-sixth," he began. "It's in Tennessee, in the mountains. It will just be the two of us. I've researched this place, and it's beautiful."

"Oh my gosh, it sounds fantastic!" Abby squealed. "What do you have planned?"

"I want to take her skiing for sure," Tony replied.

"Oh, yeah, she'll love that," Abby smiled.

"You really think so?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely!" Abby replied happily. "I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah..." Tony smiled and trailed off. Abby cocked her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

"I, uh...I want to ask for your help with something before this trip," Tony said.

"With what?" Abby asked. Tony was smiling from ear to ear when he answered.

"I want you to come to the jeweler with me and give me your opinion on something for Ziva," he replied.

"Aww, okay!" Abby exclaimed. "Are you getting her a necklace or something?"

"Not quite," Tony chuckled. He smiled silently for a moment before explaining. "Abby, I want your opinion on a ring."

"A ring?" Abby nearly screamed. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands together in front of her face.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "A ring. I'm going to take Ziva to Tennesse...and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

0-0-0

**A/N:** There's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. This will be finished by Christmas day, so be watching for an update soon! Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

A couple days later, Tony was meeting Abby to pick out Ziva's ring. It was December 18th, and the big trip was only a few days away. Tony had wanted to hold off on buying the ring for as long as possible because he didn't want to run the risk of Ziva finding it or of his excitement getting the better of him and ruining the surprise. But, with Abby's persistence and his own anxiety, he had decided it was finally time to pick it out. So, after telling Ziva he had an errand to run, Tony was on his way downtown to meet Abby. To Tony's surprise, Abby had done an excellent job of keeping his plan a secret from Ziva. He had been worried that Abby would let something slip to her in a moment of excitement, but so far that had not happened. Tony was very happy that everything was turning out the way he had envisioned.

When Tony pulled up outside the jeweler's building, he instantly saw Abby waiting for him in her car. They both turned off their cars and exited to meet each other. The cold winter air stung as Tony exited the warm heat of his car.

"Hi!" Abby called as she hurried under the awning of the building to escape the snow falling from the sky.

"Hey," Tony replied as he met her by the door.

"You ready for this?" Abby smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tony sighed. He was very excited, but he couldn't help feeling anxiety as well. He took a deep breath and held the door open for Abby.

Inside was a nice break from the cold December weather. It was an average sized jewelry store and the warm color of the walls gave off a very welcoming feel. The walls were lined with jewelry cases, and a decorated Christmas tree stood in the front picture window. The shop also held the aroma of vanilla and peppermint. Tony and Abby began browsing in the cases, comparing sizes and prices, until a well-composed middle-aged man approached them from the other side of the jewelry case.

"Good afternoon," he greeted in a friendly salesperson voice. "My name is Lucas. How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," Tony replied.

"Ah," Lucas smiled and looked back and forth between Tony and Abby. "Is this the lucky lady?"

"No," Tony replied, shaking his head. "She is just a very good friend."

"I see," Lucas said. "Well, it's always good to have a second opinion, isn't it."

"That's what I was thinking," Tony agreed.

"Alright, well do you have any specific type of ring in mind?" Lucas asked.

"Umm," Tony began, clearly unprepared for the question. "I'm not sure."

"Diamond, I would presume," Lucas smiled.

"Absolutely," Tony nodded.

"Ooh, look at that one," Abby pointed at a ring through the case. Tony and Lucas directed their attention toward the ring Abby was indicating.

"Ah," Lucas said again. "This is our 1.5 carat princess cut ring." He pulled the ring out to show his customers. "It has always been a success with the ladies."

"It's nice," Tony agreed, although he wasn't very enthused. "I just don't think it's the one."

"Not a problem," Lucas nodded and returned the ring to its case. "What is it that you don't like about it?"

"The cut," Tony replied. "It just doesn't seem like the type my girlfriend would prefer."

"Alright, well perhaps this nice 1 carat square cut," Lucas suggested, pulling out another ring. "This is set in 14 carat white gold, but is also available in yellow gold or platinum." Tony and Abby admired the ring as it shone under the light.

"Again, it's a beautiful ring, but I really am not feeling the square cut," Tony said, shaking his head. Lucas returned the ring to its case.

"Why don't I give you two a few minutes to look around and you can let me know when you see something you'd like a closer look at," Lucas suggested as another customer entered the store.

"Okay, thank you," Tony smiled as Lucas went to tend to the new customer.

"There's so many to choose from," Abby sighed and she walked slowly down the case, staring in awe at all the diamonds before her.

"I know," Tony agreed. "How am I supposed to know which one she'll want?"

"Tony," Abby smiled, turning to face him. "You know Ziva better than anyone. When you see the right one, you'll know! Plus, you know she'll love any one that you pick out." She offered her friend a reassuring smile, and he couldn't help but feel better about the situation.

"Thanks, Abbs," he said.

"Not a problem," she replied as turned back to the case. "Tony, look at this one." Tony looked at the ring Abby was pointing at and agreed that it was beautiful. However, the ring next to it caught his eye as well. It had a unique cut to it and was shining brighter than any of the rings he'd seen yet that day.

"Have you found something you're interested in yet?" Lucas asked, returning to Abby and Tony.

"Yes, could I see that one, please?" Tony asked, referring to the ring that had caught his eye. Lucas's eyes widened as he obliged to Tony's request. As the ring was removed from the case, it shined even brighter than Tony had imagined it would. He instantly pictured it on Ziva's finger. The perfectly cut diamond against her olive colored skin.

"This is a 2.35 carat round brilliant cut diamond in 14 carat white gold," Lucas explained.

"It's perfect," Tony said. "What's the price on it?"

"Seven thousand dollars," Lucas replied. Tony saw Abby's mouth drop open from the corner of his eye, and he felt his own stomach drop slightly. That was the ring he wanted to give Ziva; it was perfect for her.

"How about the one next to it?" Tony asked half-heartedly, pointing to the ring Abby had pointed out. Lucas pulled out that ring, and Tony noticed it didn't shine as brightly as the other.

"This one is a 2 carat round cut in 14 carat white gold," Lucas told them. "It is four thousand five hundred."

"Tony, that's a difference of two and a half thousand," Abby whispered. Tony nodded, knowing that Abby was right, but something inside of him was still telling him to choose the first one.

"Can you give us a moment to discuss?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Lucas replied, putting both rings back inside the jewelry case and stepping away from Tony and Abby.

"Tony, seven thousand dollars on a ring is crazy," Abby said rationally. "That other one is beautiful too."

"I know it is," Tony agreed. "But the bigger one...it just jumps out at me."

"Of course it does. Have you seen the size of it?" Abby pointed out. "And it has a giant price tag to match it."

"I know," Tony sighed. "And I know Ziva will be happy with anything, but I really want to get her the bigger ring."

"Tony," Abby sighed. "Be reasonable. Can you afford to spend that much money on a ring right now?"

"Well," Tony began. "It's more than I had intended, but it's not unachievable by any means."

"You're saying that you're completely comfortable with blowing seven grand on a ring, when there's one of excellent quality right beside it for twenty-five hundred dollars less?" Abby asked rationally. Tony sighed and shook his head,

"I'm not _blowing_ anything," he said. "I really love Ziva, and I want her to have the best. I always want her to have the best, and that ring is the best. It's the one I want to give her." Abby looked him in the eyes for a long moment and realized his mind was made up. A small smile crossed her face.

"Okay," she said.

"That's it?" he asked, surprised that Abby wasn't continuing the argument.

"That's it," she said. "If that's really the one you want, I'll support you one hundred percent. It's gorgeous, and Ziva will absolutely love it." Tony smiled in relief that he had Abby's support.

"Thanks, Abbs," he said.

"Have we reached a decision?" Lucas asked as he re-approached them.

"Yes, sir," Tony replied. "I've decided on the 2.35 carat for seven thousand."

"An excellent choice," Lucas smiled. "I'm sure your lucky lady is bound to fall in love with it."

"I sure hope so," Tony smiled.

They finished the transaction, and Tony and Abby left the jewelry store satisfied. Tony knew that Ziva would love the ring; it was perfect in every way imaginable. As Tony drove home, he couldn't fight the fluttering feeling in his stomach as the reality of his situation began to set in. In a week, he would be in the mountains of Tennessee, proposing to the love of his life. In one week, a whole new chapter to his life would be starting. One week. And he was now one big step closer.

0-0-0

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Here's chapter 3 :)

P.S. As far as the rings go in the previous chapter, I took details from several different rings and put them together to create the engagement rings, so while they may exist somewhere, I created them for the story and do not have pictures. They'd be pretty though :)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

The night of December 21st, Tony and Ziva were packing for the trip. Tony had still not told Ziva where they were going, but had told her to pack a lot of warm clothes. Keeping it a secret was really testing Tony's strength, especially with Ziva repeatedly trying to get the information out of him. Luckily, he had kept their destination and the ring a secret so far. In the morning, they would be on their way to Tennessee.

"You finished packing?" Tony asked as he entered the bedroom where Ziva was filling her suitcase. She sighed and looked up at him.

"This would be a lot easier if I knew what to pack," she said.

"I told you," Tony chuckled. "You'll want a lot of warm clothes." He walked near her and peaked into the suitcase that Ziva had filled with jeans, sweaters, sweats, and t-shirts.

"You should probably bring a swimsuit as well," Tony suggested. Ziva offered him a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean, it's just a suggestion," Tony shrugged as a sly grin crossed his face. "I personally don't care if you wear one or not." Ziva laughed and swatted his shoulder before crossing to the dresser and pulling out her bikini to add to the suitcase.

"Anything else you would like to suggest?" she asked.

"You have snow boots?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded. "Good. You'll want a lot of warm stuff. It gets pretty cold there at night."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to keep me warm," Ziva said softly, inching her face closer to her boyfriend's.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that," Tony replied in a low tone. As he leaned in closer to fill the gap between their lips, Ziva turned away and backed up.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as Ziva laughed.

"Keeping secrets from me," she replied nonchalantly. She winked and turned to leave the bedroom to collect other items she would need on the trip.

"Some secrets are worth waiting for," Tony sighed under his breath as he looked toward his nightstand where he had hidden the ring. Luckily for him, he was able to trust that Ziva wouldn't look through his belongings, therefore ensuring that the drawer of his nightstand was a safe hiding spot.

"Okay, I think I have everything," Ziva said, coming back into the bedroom with a duffel bag packed with toiletries.

"Alright, let's get to bed then," Tony suggested. "We've got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

"How long?" Ziva asked.

"About eight hours," Tony replied. "We'll leave at six in the morning and get there at about three if you allow for traffic and any stops."

"Okay," Ziva sighed and crawled into bed. "Waking up at six during vacation. You're lucky I love you."

"I didn't say wake up at six, I said leave at six," Tony corrected her, laying down beside her.

"Well then I guess you're really lucky, aren't you," Ziva smiled. She gave him a kiss good night and the two of them fell into their last sleep before the trip that would define the rest of their relationship.

The next morning came quicker than Tony had thought it would. At 5:30, he and Ziva were out of bed and dressed and were loading up the car. After grabbing a quick breakfast in their kitchen, they locked up the apartment and were on the road by 5:45. They shivered as they entered the car which had frosted over during the night. Tony instantly turned the heater on, and they were soon on their way.

As they drove through Virginia, the ride was silent. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the interstate was still relatively empty; apparently, the holiday travelers hadn't gotten their start yet. Every now and then, Tony would pass a lone car or see a semi truck. As he drove in the silence, he watched through the windshield as small snowflakes fell from the dark sky, shining against the light from the street lights. It was a calm, peaceful morning, ideal weather for what Tony had anticipated. He looked to his right at Ziva who had fallen asleep against her window. He smiled and thought of the ring he had bought her and what it symbolized. It was hard for him to believe that in three short days, he would be presenting that ring to Ziva and asking her the most important question of his life. Tony tried to imagine what her reaction would be, but he couldn't decide. She was often unpredictable in regards to how she reacted to different things.

An hour and a half later, the rising sun began to wake Ziva. She stirred and stretched in the passenger seat and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed the amount of snow on the ground had increased since they left home that morning and wondered how far they had traveled while she slept.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are driving through Virginia," Tony replied. Ziva nodded, content enough not to ask for the specific part of Virginia, and also assuming Tony would not tell her.

"How much longer do we have?" she asked.

"Probably about six hours roughly," Tony replied. Ziva nodded again and watched out her window as the snow fell.

She had tried not to show her excitement about the trip too much to Tony because she knew that he had wanted to surprise her, and she didn't want to make keeping the secret harder on him. But, she had been wondering where they were going ever since Tony had said he wanted to take a vacation. Ziva knew that whatever he had planned for the week was going to be special. She thought about the items that Tony had told her to pack. Why did she need warm clothes _and_ a swimsuit? She decided that they must be staying in a hotel with an indoor pool. That's the only logical explanation, of course. The biggest question in Ziva's mind was where they were going. She looked at the clock on the dashboard, realizing she had only been awake for four minutes. This was surely going to be a long six more hours.

At about noon, Tony pulled into a restaurant so that they could have lunch. He and Ziva exited the car onto a snow-covered parking lot and walked up to the building, the snow crunching under their shoes the whole way. Tony held the door open for his girlfriend and they were soon seated at a booth by the window. After ordering their lunch, they sat across from each other, sipping coffee to warm themselves.

"It has been a nice drive so far," Ziva said, breaking the silence and warming her hands on her coffee cup. Tony nodded, taking a drink of his own.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying your naps," he smiled.

"I am sorry," Ziva said. "I did not sleep very well last night because I was excited about today, and it is just such a long drive."

"I know," Tony agreed. "But we only have about two hours left to go."

"Will you tell me where we are?" Ziva asked.

"We're right by the Virginia border," Tony replied with a smile.

"With which other state?" Ziva asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention to what direction we're going?" Tony asked.

"As you pointed out, I have been napping off and on," Ziva replied. "Besides, I did not want to try and figure it out and ruin the surprise."

"Well that was thoughtful of you," Tony said.

"So you are not going to tell me?" Ziva assumed. Tony smiled and winked at his girlfriend as the waitress returned with their food.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own," he said after the waitress had left.

Tony and Ziva spent the next half hour talking and enjoying their lunch together. When they had finished, Tony paid the bill and left the waitress a tip before they exited back into the cold winter weather. They reached the car and returned to the road knowing that their next stop would be their final destination.

Shortly after leaving the restaurant, signs on the side of the highway started making reference to Knoxville, Gatlinberg, and the Great Smoky Mountains. Ziva internally decided they were nearing Tennessee. Her suspicion was confirmed when they passed the giant sign saying "Welcome to Tennessee."

"We're in Tennessee," she observed, turning to face Tony.

"Yes we are," he smiled. Ziva knew he wasn't going to offer any more information, so she decided to turn up the radio and watch through her window as the snow added to the already white ground.

The next two hours were two of the longest of Ziva's life. She hadn't realized exactly how excited she was until she was trapped in a car for eight hours, awaiting her surprise. The clock on the dashboard now read 2:30, and she knew she would know their vacation destination very soon. She continued watching out the window as Tony drove through the mountains. Her anxiety subsided as she took in the beautiful scenery around her. She knew they were in the Smoky Mountains, and the view of their snow-covered sides was breathtaking. As she looked through her window, Ziva felt as though she were looking at a perfectly constructed post card. She had never seen mountains look this pretty.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he approached a giant turn. Ziva looked at him questioningly. "Where we're staying is right around here." Ziva's eyes instantly lit up with excitement, which brought Tony much more added happiness. He drove the car around the curve of the mountain, and in the distance, they could see the cabin.

"Is that the place?" Ziva asked.

"It sure is," Tony replied. As they got closer, the cabin became more visible. It was a secluded log cabin with a spacious porch that was lined with Christmas lights. Behind the cabin was a woods, which the snow had covered the branches of the trees, causing them to appear as though they were frozen. When Tony parked the car, Ziva could not believe that this was the place they would be spending the next few days. If she had thought her previous view of the mountains was pretty, she couldn't wait to wake up to the same gorgeous view every morning.

"Wanna see how it looks inside?" Tony offered.

"Of course," Ziva replied, smiling. They got out of the car and walked up onto the porch. "Don't you need a key?" Tony smiled at his girlfriend before bending over to lift up the welcome mat in front of the door.

"When I made the reservation, I told them it was a surprise. Obviously, stopping at their office to pick up the key would blow the surprise, so this morning, they sent someone over to drop off the key for us," Tony explained. Ziva smiled; how clever.

"Let's go inside now," she said. "It is freezing." Tony inserted the key in the lock and opened the front door of the cabin. Ziva gasped when she saw the interior.

The front door opened into a large, spacious living area complete with a wrap-around couch and two end tables. The wooden floor in front of the couch was covered by a large rug, and across from the couch was a beautiful stone fireplace, on top of which was a mantle where a fifty-inch flat screen television sat. Decorating the mantle was greenery intertwined with colorful Christmas lights. To the right of the living room was a large kitchen area including a wooden island with four barstools. On the far side of the living room was a door, which Ziva assumed led to the bedroom. Next to the bedroom was a final room that a set of French doors opened into. Through those doors was a large hot tub, and in the corner of the room was a wooden sauna. Ziva looked around, not believing her eyes. Not only was the cabin cozy and romantic, but it was also decorated for Christmas. In the corner of the living room, next to the mantle, stood a tall, full Christmas tree, fully decorated.

"How do you like it?" Tony asked as Ziva let the reality of her surroundings sink in.

"I love it," she replied. "It is absolutely beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it," Tony said, feeling slightly relieved.

"It is perfect," Ziva said as she turned around and wrapped Tony in a hug. "This is exactly the type of vacation we needed; alone in the mountains, secluded from everyone else. This is the best present you could have gotten me." She ended with a kiss on Tony's lips and leaned her head against his chest.

"Well, I am really glad you like it, and I hope these next few days will be our best so far," Tony said, his stomach fluttering slightly as he thought about Ziva's next big present that was soon to come.

0-0-0

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! They're finally at the cabin! Please remember to review and let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello :) Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

Tony and Ziva took their time the rest of the afternoon to unpack their belongings into the cabin. The Christmas tree that the cabin supplied was receiving several presents under it, although Tony made sure the most important present remained hidden. He knew that he was going to propose to Ziva during this trip, but he hadn't decided exactly how to do it...or when. He wanted it to be perfect; ideal timing, mood, everything. It would be the most important day of their relationship so far, and it would be a day that Ziva always would remember. Tony wanted to ensure that it would be a moment worth remembering.

"I still cannot get over how gorgeous this place it," Ziva said, walking into the living room and looking at the mountain view from the front window.

"It's a lot more breath-taking in person," Tony agreed.

"And it is so nice to be so far away," Ziva continued. "No one can bother us here; we don't have to worry about work."

"Or talk about work," Tony smiled.

"So what would you like to do?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at the nearby clock and realized it was turning quickly into evening.

"It's about dinner time," he said. "Why don't we have some dinner, then we can check out the hot tub."

"That sounds like a plan," Ziva agreed and headed toward the kitchen. They had brought a cooler with food as well as non-perishables that they stocked the cupboards and refrigerator with. "What do you want?"

"It's up to you," Tony replied. "This whole weekend is about you."

"Okay," Ziva sighed, looking at her options. She decided to pull out ingredients for spaghetti.

As Tony and Ziva prepared dinner together, Tony's mind remained fixated on proposing to Ziva. He didn't get nervous about things often, but when he did, it drove him absolutely crazy. He knew that his mind wouldn't be completely at rest until the question had been asked. Tony leaned back against the counter and watched as Ziva mixed the ingredients together to make the sauce while waiting for the noodles to begin boiling. She looked so carefree and concentrated on what she was doing. Tony loved that about her. When she was doing something, even as simple as making spaghetti, it got her full attention. And even though she was the toughest woman Tony knew, Ziva still always showed an innocent side. It wasn't something that others could easily pick up on, but throughout their years of knowing each other and growing closer, Ziva had become more comfortable around Tony and trusted to let him in more and more. By this point, Tony saw through her tough wall and appreciated the innocence in everything Ziva did. Ziva finally felt Tony watching her as she gingerly stirred the sauce and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, an amused smile crossing her mouth.

"Nothing," Tony chuckled.

"Does a woman making spaghetti turn you on, Tony?" Ziva asked in a teasing voice.

"Only if that woman is as beautiful as you are," Tony replied with a wink.

"You are so cheesy," Ziva laughed.

"My cheesiness made you smile, so it's all okay," Tony said, stepping beside her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"The sauce is ready, and the noodles are boiling if you'd like to strain them," Ziva instructed. Tony did as she asked and they were shortly sitting next to each other enjoying their dinner.

"You did a really good job with this," Tony said as he swallowed a bite of spaghetti.

"Well thank you, but it is very simple," Ziva smiled. Tony nodded in agreement, and the two of them finished their dinner.

After washing the dishes, Tony and Ziva changed into their swimsuits to relax in the hot tub. The entire back wall of the room where the hot tub sat was made of windows, so they had a picture-perfect view of the night sky. The stars shone like millions of fireflies around the moon which illuminated the tops of the snow-covered trees behind the cabin. It looked so peaceful. Tony sat with his arm around Ziva's shoulders and her head on his chest as they silently admired the view.

"This is perfect," Ziva said. "I have never seen this many stars before. It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Tony agreed.

"I can tell I am never going to want to leave this place," Ziva said.

"We'll just have to make the most out of it while we're here," Tony replied and Ziva nodded her head.

"Do you have anything planned for while we are here?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could go skiing tomorrow if you wanted," Tony replied to which Ziva smiled with joy.

"That sounds like fun," she said. "This place is so pretty, I can only imagine how amazing it looks from the top of the ski lift.

The ski lift. The idea hit Tony like a brick wall. Ziva was right; the mountains were gorgeous from every angle they have viewed them so far; being up in the sky in the cold winter air among the mountains would be the best view yet. It would already be romantic to be alone on the ski lift that far off the ground. It was perfect. Tony would propose to Ziva on the ski lift...tomorrow. He felt his skin turn to goosebumps beneath the warm water as chills traveled down his spine when the thought processed in his mind. Twenty-four hours from now, the biggest question of his life will have been asked, and, if all goes according to plan, the love of his life would finally be his fiance.

0-0-0

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 4 :) What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Please remember to review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello all! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

The next morning, Tony awoke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window. He stood from the bed and closed the blinds, but not before noticing how the snow glistened and sparkled due to the sunlight. He turned and watched Ziva stir in her sleep. Today was the day. He was finally going to make his commitment to Ziva permanent and ask her to marry him. Excited didn't even begin to describe what Tony was feeling, although there was a lot of anxiety mixed in. What if Ziva said no? What if something happened at the ski lodge that prevented him from proposing? What if he lost the ring in the snow? Certainly, he would never find it again.

No. None of that could possibly happen. Tony mentally scolded himself for imagining such things. Everything would be just fine. He may be somewhat of a clown, but he surely wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the most important day of his relationship with Ziva thus far. It would all be left up to fate.

Ziva stirred again and this time opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her focus, and looked to where Tony was standing near the window.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Tony replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Excellent," Ziva replied. "And you?"

"Can't complain," Tony answered.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked. Tony consulted his watch.

"Almost nine," he replied, and Ziva's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nine?" she repeated. "I cannot believe we slept this long."

"We're on vacation," Tony reasoned with her as he walked back to the bed. "We could sleep all day if we wanted." He laid on his side next to Ziva and intertwined his fingers with those of her right hand.

"That is true," Ziva agreed. "But then we could not go skiing."

"Good call," Tony said, kissing her forehead. "Let's get some breakfast and head out to the ski lodge."

"How far away is it?" Ziva asked as Tony stood from the bed once more and headed toward the door.

"Five minutes," he estimated. "Not far at all." Ziva nodded, satisfied with the answer, and joined her boyfriend on the way to the kitchen.

Tony and Ziva enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. While eating, they discussed their upcoming ski adventure. Though they'd both been skiing before, they were both still considered beginners and would more than likely be tackling the green circles at the ski course. As Ziva told Tony the story of her first time skiing, he kept picturing the ski lift in his head and wondered when the best time to propose would be. He wanted to make sure that he had enough time to propose, give Ziva the ring, and get prepared before time to exit the ski lift, but he also wanted the view of the mountains to be perfect when asking the question. He sighed internally; why did he have to make everything about this so difficult?

When they had finished breakfast and washed the dishes, Tony and Ziva retreated to the bedroom to dress for the afternoon. They bundled up in their heavy winter gear and snow boots, gloves, and hats, and they were ready to go. Tony let Ziva leave the room ahead of him and he quickly snuck back to the nightstand to get the ring. His stomach fluttered as he slipped the box into an external pocket of his coat and zipped the pocket shut, ensuring the ring would not fall out. Then, he hurried after Ziva as they headed for the ski lodge.

It was a short drive from their cabin to the lodge, and they arrived shortly before eleven o'clock. Upon arrival, Tony went to the main desk to talk to the employee. He confirmed that he was one of their guests staying in one of their cabins, and within minutes, he and Ziva were heading to the ski lift, skis and poles in hand.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Ziva said as they waited in line at the ski lift. Apparently, a lot of people had chosen to stay at this particular resort, and they all apparently wanted to hit the slopes at the same time.

"Have you ever been?" asked a man standing in front of Tony and Ziva as he turned to face them. Ziva offered the man a slightly confused look for joining her conversation with Tony, but she quickly brushed off her annoyance.

"I have," she replied.

"So are you hitting up the blue circles?" the man asked.

"No," Ziva replied, hoping her short response would cause the man to turn back around.

"I'm Tim," he introduced himself, squashing Ziva's intentions. Tim smiled, showing off his straight, pearly white teeth and extended his right hand.

"Ziva," Ziva returned, accepting the hand shake. "And this is Tony."

"Is this your brother?" Tim asked.

"Boyfriend," Tony corrected, placing his right arm around Ziva's shoulder in a slightly possessive manner.

"Ah," Tim sighed. "Of course a woman as gorgeous as yourself would be seeing someone."

"Yes, we have been together for almost a year," Ziva replied, hoping Tim would get the hint that she wasn't interested.

"You're relationship is still young," Tim said. "And until there's a ring on a woman's hand, she is still single. Remember that."

"I disagree," Tony interjected, feeling the ring burning against him inside his jacket. Tim's mouth curled into half of a cocky smile, and his piercing blue eyes looked Ziva up and down. She shifted uncomfortably, and Tony tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Well, Ziva, I've been skiing since I was a boy, so if you ever want some extra help on the slopes-"

"I am not interested," Ziva interrupted. "Thank you for the offer."

"Have it your way," Tim shrugged. He held Ziva's gaze, expecting her to say something else, and when she didn't, Tim glanced over at Tony who hadn't taken his eyes off the man who was hitting on his girlfriend. Tim saw that he was getting under Tony's skin, and the look in Tony's eyes was challenging Tim to continue putting the moves on Ziva. Although it was tempting, Tim resisted and turned his back to Tony and Ziva, just before it was his turn to load the ski lift.

"Have a nice ride!" Tim called back to them as he lifted into the air.

"Dirtbag," Tony muttered under his breath as he and Ziva were lifted from the ground after Tim.

"Do not worry about it," Ziva said.

"I'm going to worry about it," Tony said. "That scum was just flirting hard core with my girlfriend."

"It is not like I was flirting back," Ziva pointed out. She shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"What?" Tony asked in response to Ziva's laughter.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just think it is cute how protective you are."

"Alright," Tony sighed.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about," Ziva assured him. Tony knew she was right. This Tim guy was no threat to Tony at all. He felt himself calming down and forgetting about the incident that had occurred.

"It is such a better view from up here," Ziva was saying, scanning the scenery with her eyes.

"It is," Tony agreed and felt the ring burning against him once more. It was time. "Ziva, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Ziva asked, turning to face him. Tony felt his skin become clammy as his palms began to sweat. Chills went down his spine, and his stomach was tying knots inside of him. He took a deep breath and reached toward his pocket.

"I, uh-" he began, when suddenly, the lift shook and came to a forceful stop. Tony and Ziva were jerked forward into the safety bar, which they grabbed tightly onto. "What the hell?"

"We have stopped moving," Ziva observed.

'Great,' Tony thought to himself.

"What, did the machine break down or something?" he said outloud, looking down to the ground below for answers.

"I don't know what is happening," Ziva said. She was hiding it well, but Tony could sense a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm sure they have the problem under control and we'll be moving again in no time," Tony assured her. He hoped he was right. He had heard and read stories about ski lifts breaking down. People have been stranded up in the air for hours, waiting to be brought down by emergency rescue squads. Others have been injured and even killed. Tony didn't want to show his nerves, but he knew that Ziva could sense them.

"You are right," Ziva said.

Tony sighed and looked around. He watched as skiers below them traveled the slopes carefree while he and many others were stranded up in the sky. Behind them, Tony could hear a young teenager panicking as her father tried to calm her down. As Tony breathed deeply to calm himself, he took Ziva's hand in his, hoping to calm her nerves as well. For a half an hour, Tony and Ziva sat in the ski lift, up above the ground, enduring the cold winter wind. Every time their lift swayed, Tony couldn't help but tense up, and Ziva would squeeze his hand reassuringly. Finally, the lift began moving again.

"Must have fixed the problem," Tony sighed.

"Luckily it appears to have been something minor," Ziva said.

Shortly afterward, Tony and Ziva were at the end of the ski lift and exited onto the slope. They had a great time skiing together, but Tony couldn't get the nagging feeling of disappointment out of his mind. His plan had been ruined, but not by anything he could have controlled. It was the twenty-third; he had only two days until Christmas and three days until they were leaving to return to D.C. Feeling the ring against his side again, Tony was reminded that his time in Tennessee with Ziva was running out quickly, and he had to come up with another plan. He had left it up to fate, and apparently he wasn't meant to propose on that ski lift, but he would make absolutely sure that by the end of their vacation, Ziva would have that ring on her finger.

0-0-0

**A/N:** There's chapter 5 :) It's probably not what you were expecting, but there was no way I was going to let Tony drop that ring lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

It was nighttime, and Tony stood by the bedroom window, leaning with his hand on the window pane. He was staring outside at the dark, star-filled sky. Behind him, Ziva slept soundly in the bed. She had had an excellent time skiing that afternoon after their brief scare on the lift. They had been extremely lucky that the malfunction had been minor and that their entire experience hadn't been ruined, but Tony couldn't help but feel that fate was laughing at him. Right at the very second Tony had reached for the ring, the lift broke down. The timing couldn't have been any more inconvenient. Of course, the ski lift stopping had completely destroyed the mood, and Tony knew his chances had been blown for the day.

He sighed, knowing he wasn't tired, and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing the ring and putting it in his pocket. Tony grabbed his coat and went outside behind the cabin. He took a seat on the back porch and stared into the white snow glistening under the starlight. The night was as clear and quiet as it could be. Every star in the sky was visible and shining brightly around the moon. It illuminated the tops of the trees in the woods behind the cabin, and the branches swayed ever-so-lightly as the breeze periodically blew. The only sound was the occasion howl of the wind, and the rustling tree limbs. Tony sighed deeply and watched his breath cloud in the air before his face.

"Why the long face?" asked a familiar voice. Tony froze, chills shooting down his spine, but he didn't look up. He knew that voice all too well, although it had been years since he'd heard it. No, it wasn't possible. "Yes, DiNozzo, it's me." Tony slowly raised his eyes up in front of him in the direction he'd heard the voice. He felt his eyes widen as his heart started beating faster. What he was seeing wasn't possible, yet there it was.

"Kate?" he asked. She was standing in front of the snow-covered trees, her dark hair falling perfectly on her shoulders and her body letting off a heavenly white glow.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me," she smiled.

"Of course not," Tony said. "But how is this possible? You're..."

"Dead," Kate finished. "I know. But I saw you needed someone to talk to."

"I've needed someone to talk to before," Tony countered, still not fully sure of what was going on.

"Yes, but it's Christmastime," Kate replied.

"Oh, okay," Tony sighed. "So what is that, some kind of ghost of Christmas past?"

"Tony," Kate chuckled, "I can't believe you'd refer to me as a Christmas ghost."

"My apologies for not knowing what to call the spirit of my deceased coworker," Tony smiled in return. He was becoming more comfortable with the situation. It was Kate. He didn't know how, but it was Kate.

"You're forgiven," Kate smiled. "So, how have you been?" Tony's face fell slightly.

"It was hard for a while," he admitted. "Sometimes it's still strange going to work, not seeing you every day."

"I know you've all handled it your own ways," Kate said. "And I appreciate my killer being brought to justice." Ton thought of Ari, and of Ziva.

"Yeah," he said.

"She's a good agent, my replacement," Kate said kindly. Tony nodded.

"We don't see her as your replacement," he clarified. "She's part of the team, but so are you."

"How sweet," Kate smiled. Tony was silent and looked at the ground again. "How long was it before you knew?"

"Knew what?" Tony asked.

"That she was the one," Kate replied. Tony smiled as he thought back to the first day he and Ziva met. She had accused him of having phone sex. He let out a small chuckle.

"I knew from day one there was something there," he admitted. "It just took me a while to admit just what that was."

"Admit to who?" Kate asked.

"To her," Tony replied before a long pause. "To myself." Kate nodded.

"How long?" she repeated.

"Years," Tony replied. "But once I did...I didn't know what to expect. I was hoping, of course, that she had felt the same way..."

"She did," Kate inferred and Tony nodded.

"We'd been through so much together by that point," he said as some of those memories flashed in his head. "I'd saved her life, she'd saved mine. We'd always been there for each other."

"That's something you were always good for," Kate recalled. Tony made eye contact with her and smiled warmly, remembering their time together. They had always had each others' back as well, and the time when Tony had been infected with the plague instantly came to mind.

"So were you," he said. Kate nodded.

"So, may I ask why you're sitting out here in the cold in the middle of the night?" she asked. Tony looked at his surroundings and chuckled at the question.

"You may," he replied. "But I'm not sure I'll have an answer for you."

"Things are going well with Ziva?" Kate asked.

"Great," Tony replied. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box so Kate could see. "I, uh, even plan on asking her to marry me."

"Wow, DiNozzo's going to make a long-term commitment," she joked, widening her eyes and peering at the ring. "It is a beautiful ring Tony."

"Thanks," he sighed, putting it back into his pocket.

"You don't doubt that she'll say yes?" Kate asked.

"No," Tony replied rather quickly. "I'm sure she'll say yes. We've been together almost a year, and it's been the best year of my life."

"Then what is it?" Kate pressed. Tony shook his head and thought hard.

"I guess," he finally began, "I'm...scared, maybe."

"Scared?" Kate repeated. "You sounded pretty sure that she's the one."

"She is," Tony replied quickly. "It's nothing like that. I can't even place what exactly I'm scared of. I guess it's just...I don't know...I feel like there may be several forces working against me or something."

"Like what, the ski lift?" Kate laughed.

"You know about the ski lift?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Kate replied. Tony nodded.

"Well, no not just that," he said. "You know Gibbs and his rules."

"Well, his rule was not to date a coworker," Kate said. "He already knows you're doing that. I don't see why he'd have any problem with marrying her."

"Well, there's also the ski lift breaking down. I mean, it was at the exact moment I was going to propose...isn't that some kind of sign? And Ziva's a beautiful woman. Tons of guys would want to be with her, and I'll be having to deal with jerks hitting on her all the time-"

"Tim?" Kate asked. Tony was startled for a moment at Kate's response, but it quickly disappeared. "Tony, I think you know those are ridiculous things to worry about. Yes, Ziva's attractive, and guys will probably hit on her. But she knows how she feels about you, and so do you. All that really matters is she is true to you, herself, and the relationship. As far as that stupid ski lift today, it obviously wasn't the right time. It doesn't mean you're not meant to ask her. Listen to me, Tony, you aren't really scared of these things."

"I'm not?" Tony asked, skeptical.

"No," Kate replied. "Those are minor things you're using to cover up what you're really afraid of...And they're pretty lame ones at that."

"Well what am I really afraid of, Dr. Todd?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"That she _will_ say yes," Kate replied. "That this commitment will finally be as permanent as it can get. That you'll finally have to completely grow up and be someone's husband."

"That's crazy," Tony said. "I want her to say yes, why would that scare me? I love Ziva."

"I never said you didn't," Kate said. "But think about it. You are used to one-night-stands and short-term relationships. Confessing your true feelings to yourself was a huge step, and so was confessing them to Ziva. Proposing will be an even bigger step for you. Once you're engaged, you're entering a life-long commitment to one person. This is completely out of your comfort zone. This is something that will last forever, Tony." Tony thought long and hard about what Kate was saying. She was right about his past; he had never been this serious about anyone. He'd been in love with Jeanne, and even engaged to Wendy, but Ziva was still different. She was the _one_.

"You know, working right along with Ziva every single day for the past several years has brought the two of us closer than I imagined when we first met," Tony began. "And after everything we went through, she became my best friend."

"I know," Kate said. "I know how you two have always interacted and been there for each other. You and I had a great friendship, Tony, but there has always been something about you and Ziva...Gibbs saw it before you admitted it. So did Ducky."

"Isn't that how it always goes," Tony laughed. "Everyone knows how you feel except you."

"You know how you feel now, though," Kate pointed out. Tony nodded.

"I do," he sighed.

"You love her," Kate stated.

"More than anything," Tony sighed. "And I'm being ridiculous right now. I don't have any doubts about how I feel for her, and that should be all that matters."

"Well, you've always been one to overreact a little, DiNozzo," Kate teased. Tony laughed with her, and then Kate turned serious. "But I want you to know, Tony, that I really am happy for you. I mean that."

"Thanks, Kate," Tony said. It was quiet again for a moment as the breeze blew through the woods. "You know, I really do miss you."

"I miss you all too," Kate said. "But I love looking out for you and seeing how you're doing. You're all doing just fine, and it's okay to move on."

"It's not like we'll ever forget you," Tony reassured her.

"I know," she nodded with a smile. "I've never once been worried about that."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Tony asked, turning the conversation back to Ziva. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"I think you need to stop worrying so much about when, where, and how to do it, and just let things happen naturally," Kate replied. "Stop trying to hard to plan it out perfectly. That's why the lift broke down. It wasn't time; it wasn't natural. Just follow whatever your heart says, and when the time is right, you'll know it." Tony nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Thanks, Kate," he said. "For everything. I really feel a lot better."

"That's what friends are for," Kate smiled. "I may be gone Tony, but you know how to get ahold of me."

"No, Kate, you're never gone," Tony said. Kate offered a warm, gracious smile, and Tony knew by the look in her eyes she was touched by his words. He felt the urge to pull his friend into a tight hug, and his stomach sank because he knew that would never be possible.

"Thank you Tony," she said quietly. "I think it's time you get back to your girlfriend now." Tony nodded.

"Don't be a stranger," he said lightly.

"You can talk to me any time you need. I'm still always here for you, and I could use a good laugh now and then," Kate said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, Kate," Tony replied.

He watched as Kate slowly faded into the air before him, and he stood from the porch, feeling full of the spirit of Christmas. Kate had really opened his eyes to things he hadn't been able to notice. After talking with her, he felt absolutely certain of himself and of what he was going to do. Tony walked to the back door of the cabin to go back inside and turned back around one last time to face the dark winter sky. Warmness filled his heart when the brightest star in the sky caught his eye and let out an extra twinkle. Tony knew that was Kate watching over him, and he went back inside, feeling completely at ease with his situation.

0-0-0

**A/N:** So there's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello :) Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any original characters.

0-0-0

The next morning, Tony awoke feeling very refreshed. His conversation with Kate was on his mind, and he wondered if it really could have happened or if it had just been a dream. It had felt and seemed too real to have been a dream, after all. Tony rolled over and saw that Ziva was gone. He then heard movement and the sounds of pans on the stove in the kitchen and decided that she must be making breakfast. Tony got out of bed to join her in the kitchen.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"You must have slept well," Ziva replied. Tony nodded.

"Whatcha making?" he asked.

"Biscuits and gravy," Ziva replied. Tony nodded, satisfied, and seated himself at the high countertop facing the stove.

"You know, it's Christmas Eve," Tony observed.

"I know," Ziva said, pouting slightly. "We only have two night left here."

"They'll be two good night," Tony smiled. "I promise."

"I am sure you can keep that promise," Ziva grinned. She laid two plates on the counter, put two biscuits on each, cut them open, and poured the sausage gravy over them. Then, she placed the plates on the counter top and sat across from Tony as they ate.

"So, I've been thinking," Tony said. "We've been here for a couple days, and we haven't really looked around much outside the cabin."

"That is true," Ziva nodded.

"Would you want to take a walk out in the woods this afternoon?" Tony asked, gesturing toward the picture window.

"Sure," Ziva replied. "We might as well explore everything while we're here."

"My thoughts exactly," Tony agreed. They finished their breakfast and washed the dishes before getting dressed for the day.

"Let's go," Tony said, opening the back door and motioning for her in a 'ladies first' manner.

Tony and Ziva walked off the back porch and toward the woods. Tony looked at the frosted trees and instantly picked out the exact place where Kate had visited him the night before. As they entered the woods, the only sound was that of snow and branches crunching under their feet. The brisk winter air was cold on their faces, and all was peaceful. That was something that Tony had especially appreciated about this trip. Outside in nature, the quiet and peacefulness was able to be appreciated, as opposed to the ruckus of city life.

"Look over there," Ziva pointed and walked off toward the right. Tony followed as she led to a stream. "It is not frozen."

"The water moves too quickly," Tony said. They stood, admiring the flowing stream that separated the land they were on from the land on the other side. The water flowed down the middle of snow-covered ground. As Tony looked up above them, he saw hundreds of ice-covered tree branches blocking the view of the sky.

"It is so peaceful here all the time," Ziva observed, thinking the same thing Tony had been.

"I know," he nodded his agreement. "It's a lot different from home."

"Definitely," Ziva agreed. They stood again in silence, soaking in the natural beauty of their surroundings, knowing that they only had two days left to appreciate it.

After spending some time in the woods, Tony and Ziva retreated to the cabin to warm up in the hot tub. They were enjoying their seclusion and each others' company, and they were both wishing this time wouldn't have to end. If only time could stop in its tracks, and Tony and Ziva would be able to stay in their Christmastime paradise. Sadly, this was not possible.

"So, what would you like to do tonight for Christmas Eve?" Ziva was asking. Tony thought for a moment. He was hoping for a nice, cozy evening together to bring in the holiday.

"Every year, there is a twenty-four hour marathon of _A Christmas Story_, but I'm pretty sure we don't get cable out here, so we could watch the DVD of _It's A Wonderful Life_," he suggested. Ziva's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is that about?" she asked. Tony felt his eyes widen; she had never heard of it?

"Have you never seen that movie?" he asked.

"Tony," she began, "You have to remember that I have not always celebrated Christmas like you. I am also not a big movie person like you."

"Ah, but this is a classic," Tony said.

"You say that about a lot of movies," Ziva laughed.

"No, this one really is," Tony insisted. "You can't have Christmas without seeing this movie."

"What is it about?" Ziva asked.

"Well I don't wanna ruin it for you," Tony replied.

"Aw, come one," Ziva smiled. "Just the basic storyline?"

"Okay, I'll give you a very basic description," Tony relented. "Basically, this guy is contemplating suicide on Christmas Eve. His guardian angel shows up to show him all the lives he's touched in his lifetime and basically show him what an impact he has made by being alive."

"So it is a fantasy movie," Ziva concluded.

"No, it's a Christmas classic," Tony replied.

"Ghosts do not just show up and make people realize whatever they want them to realize," Ziva said. Tony felt chills shoot down his spine as he remembered his previous evening.

"Well, we need to watch it," he said, quickly recovering. "I think you'll like it. There's a lot more to the actual movie than I described."

"Okay," Ziva gave in. "Shall we eat dinner first?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Let's not start the movie until about 9:30 or so."

Ziva agreed, and after spending a little more time in the hot tub, they got out, dried off, and redressed themselves to start making dinner. Tony and Ziva had a nice dinner, enjoying a conversation about different Christmas movies that Tony instructed Ziva she needed to see. Aside from _It's A Wonderful Life_, he had also suggested _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ and _A Christmas Story_. There were others too, but Tony didn't want to give her too many titles at once.

When they finished dinner, Ziva went into the bedroom saying she had a few last gifts to wrap. After she shut the door, Tony began washing the dishes by himself. His conversation with Kate kept running through his head. She had been so right about everything. It was almost scary how well Kate knew him. There had never been anything romantic between Tony and Kate, but for some reason after receiving Kate's advice and blessing, and even encouragement, Tony felt more sure of himself and ready to fully commit to Ziva. He just had to wait for the timing to feel right, and he hoped that would come within the next two days, sooner rather than later.

At right around 9:30 that night, Tony put _It's A Wonderful Life_ into the DVD player, and he and Ziva curled up on the couch to watch it. Tony was holding Ziva in his arms while her head rested on his shoulder. They were so close, he could hear her heart beat over the crackling of the fireplace burning across from them. For over the next two hours, Tony and Ziva were silent as they watched the movie. Tony read Ziva's reactions throughout the film and could tell that she was enjoying it. Finally, at about 11:45, the movie ended.

"So, what did you think of it?" Tony asked quietly. He looked at Ziva and noticed her skin glowing due to the fire across from them.

"It was very well-done," she replied, cuddling closer into him and facing into the flames.

Tony glanced around the room. It was lit only by the fireplace, the Christmas tree lights, and the stars and moon shining in the window. The smell of pine needles and peppermint candles filled the air, but with Ziva so close to him, all he breathed in was her scent. He lifted his left hand to her soft brown hair and ran his fingers through it soothingly. They were quiet for a long while, and Tony was sure that it was so peaceful that Ziva had fallen asleep. He was proven wrong when he tilted his watch up to see what time it was.

"It is midnight," Ziva observed, speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. Tony nodded and rested his chin atop of her head.

"It's Christmas," he added quietly. They were quiet again for a moment, embracing each other cozily on the couch. "Why don't you choose a present to open early?" Ziva looked up at him, slightly surprised by his suggestion.

"Why?" she asked. Tony shrugged.

"It's technically Christmas," he replied. "Why don't you go ahead and pick one to open up."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled and rubbed her back.

"There are a lot of presents under that tree," he replied. "Opening one early isn't going to hurt."

"Okay," Ziva relented and stood from the couch. She went over to the Christmas tree and rummaged through the presents, having difficulties choosing just the right present. "I don't know which one to pick."

"How about this one," Tony said from behind her. Ziva gasped when she turned around to see Tony kneeling down on one knee with a small box held out in front of him.

"Tony..." she sighed, her eyes widening as she brought her right hand up to cover her mouth. Was this happening? Ziva felt her body go numb as a lump formed in her throat and tears rimmed her eyes.

"Ziva, I love you," Tony began, taking her left hand in his right one. "I love you more than I can even begin to describe. You're everything to me, and I've become a better person because of you." Tony felt his hand shaking as it was holding Ziva's hand, which was shaking as well.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Ziva whispered happily, wiping away the tears that had slipped out of her eyes. Tony smiled up at her and squeezed her left hand that he was holding.

"I love you so much, and I cannot imagine living a day of my life without you in it," he continued. "I want to ask you to do me the honor of being my wife. So, Ziva, will you marry me?" Tony released Ziva's hand so he could open the box, and he held his breath for her reaction.

"Oh, my God," she gasped when Tony opened the box. Even in the dimly lit room, the diamond ring sparkled brighter than anything she'd ever seen. "Yes," she managed to choke out with a nod. Tony removed the ring from the box, slipped it onto Ziva's finger, and stood from the floor, wrapping his new fiance tightly in his arms.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," Tony whispered into her hair. Ziva pulled back to look him deeply in the eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Tony smiled. They quickly closed the gap between their lips and shared their very first kiss as a newly engaged couple.

"Tony, this ring is beautiful," Ziva said when they had pulled away. She lifted her hand to admire the diamond on her finger.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony said.

"I love it," Ziva assured him. "It is gorgeous."

"So are you," Tony said. Ziva smiled softly and laid her head against Tony's chest with her arms still wrapped around his waist. She felt like she was in Heaven. Ziva had never been this happy. Tony let out a long sigh of relief. The most important moment of their relationship so far had gone as smoothly as he could have hoped, and he could now call the woman of his dreams his fiance.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered.

Ziva closed her eyes and smiled, her head still resting against him as she responded. "Merry Christmas."

0-0-0

**A/N:** So, it was the chapter you've all been waiting for :) I hope I made it up to your expectations and that you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review and let me know what you think so far!


End file.
